


What Does a Tulip Mean?

by strawberryk1sses (notwholesomebun)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notwholesomebun/pseuds/strawberryk1sses
Summary: Tubbo always give Tommy red tulips, why? Tommy doesn’t know either.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 320





	What Does a Tulip Mean?

Tommy stared at the shorter boy sitting next to him on the field, watching how his brown eyes twinkling as he talked about the new bees on his farm.

The blonde’s lips curled up, god was he in deep. 

He picked at the grass below him, listening to Tubbo saying something about Spins liking tulips more than daisies, and that’s why there’s all types of tulips all around.

Maybe that’s why tubbo gives Tommy tulips all the time.

The boys had fun just laying on the grass, watching white clouds past by, pointing out what they look like.

They talked about everything and nothing, the future of Manberg, the war, and also just what they had for dinner last night.

When the sun was beginning to set, tubbo packed a basket full of goods like always when Tommy visits, jars of honey and whatever cake tubbo felt like baking that day, and a little red tulip. 

The two waved goodbye, and Tommy hurried back to Pogtopia, having to avoid a few flying arrows from skeletons on the way.

When he got home, he placed everything on the table, telling Wilbur and Techno to enjoy. 

Tommy himself walked to the side, gently planting the tulip in a pot like he always does, for every flower tubbo gifts, and Tommy plants, it adds a little color to the dull grey cave, and a little color in Tommy’s life.

After dinner, the three full from the chocolate cake tubbo made, Techno then hands Tommy a book, telling the boy he must read it.

Tommy shrugged, thinking it was just another book on war like always.

That night tommy sat on his bed, Wilbur and Techno sound asleep on the other side, he opens the book, the first page already shocking him.

“The Language of The Flowers”

Why would I read this? Tommy thought, ready to throw the book to the side and complain to Techno the next morning.

But something stopped him.

Tommy looked at the vase next to him, one blooming red tulip.

I wonder if…

Tommy flipped through the ivory colored pages till a picture of a red flower came up, looking exactly like the one he has next to him.

Tommy reads the page, eyes widen as his eyes dart.

“Red, a color of fiery passion, romance, and love. Tulips,” Tommy stops breathing.

“A declaration of love.”

Love.

Tommy slams the book shut, does tubbo?

Love him?

There’s no way, the blonde thought, falling back on his bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling. 

Tommy sits up, he has to find out.

The boy quickly gets dressed, putting on a grey cloak to keep out the cold and to blend into the night.

He runs through the forest, in a direction he knows so well.

An empty field appears before his eyes, with a little house surrounded by wooden fences, inside, tulips dotted around the yard.

Tommy rushed to it, right before he went inside, his gaze fell onto a red tulip, he picks it up and carried it into the house. 

He walked into tubbos bedroom, kneeling by the sound asleep boy. 

Tommy gently shakes him awake, whispering “Tubbo wake up.”

The boy’s eyes opened, blinking a few times, then mumbled, “Tommy what are you doing here, did something happen?”

Tommy scratched his head, “well no, I just kinda came here to, um,” He mentally kicks himself for stumbling over his words so much.

Though he does hope tubbo doesn’t hear how loud his heart is beating right now.

“What? What are you hiding Tommy?” Tubbo sat up, feeling a little bit more awake. 

Tommy takes a deep breath, “do you, do you love me tubbo?”

Tubbo's face heats up, he thank goodness it’s dark in his room, the only luminosity is the silver moonlight through his window.

“Y-yeah, I-I’m sorry tommy i didn’t mean to ruin our relationship,” Tubbo said, sadness dripping from his voice. 

“No, no, no tubbo, no i mean, no I just,” Tommy quickly said. “I-,” the blonde takes out the red tulip, “this is how I feel tubbo, I love you too.” Tommy bit his lip, his tummy churning like crazy. 

Tubbo was stunned, he’d never thought Tommy would return the feeling, and through his way too, through the flowers he loves so much.

“C-can i kiss you?” Tommy asked, throat dry.

The shorter nodded, smiling through his blush, “yeah.”

Tommy smiled, gently cupping tubbos face with his hand, the two leaning closer to each other. 

Tommy could feel their breath mingling, he closed his eyes, and their lips touched for the first time. 

The two felt as if a firework was placed in their stomach, going off simultaneously. Their hearts felt like they'd ran a marathon, pounding against their chest.

looped his arms around Tommy’s neck, deepening the kiss. Tommy’s other hand traveled to the other’s waist, pulling tubbo close to him, bodies glued practically.

The boys pulled away to breathe, their eyes opening to look at each other. Brown eyes and ocean blues showing infinite amount of love towards the other, both twinkling with the most happiness they’ve felt in years.

“I love you Tommy.”

“I love you Tubbo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter @notwholesomebun I post content there :)   
> Also if we’re moots on Twitter I’m sorry I didn’t want to write new ones haha


End file.
